Monquistador
' Monquistadors' are a group of enemies encountered in Pirate101. The soldiers of Monquista (who hold the rank of fourth highest in Monquistan society, with the peasantry at the very bottom), many journeyed to Skull Island in search of fame, fortune and maybe a title or two. Some have received them, but the divide between each Monquistador is a massive one. If a player is a Buccaneer, they can receive a Monquistador Crossbowman as a companion; likewise, Swashbucklers can earn a Monquistador Explorer for a companion,and if a player is a Privateer they will recive a Monquistador for a companion. Soldier Types #Monquistador Explorer - the footsoldiers of the Monquistadors. The Explorers are the muscle and backbone of the Monquistadors. They charge headfirst into battle, wielding either pikes or axes to deal with their opponents. Extremely violent, they will engage enemies several times bigger then them. #Monquistador Crossbowman- the archers of the Monquistadors. Crossbowmen are slightly experienced members, hanging back and showing great expertise with a crossbow (despite their small size). Typically, they are smaller and weaker than common Monquistadors, so they don't last very long on adventures. #Monquistador Commander- the brains and head of the Monquistadors. The Commanders are typically former Explorers who have gained enough experience in the field to earn the coveted commander's black armor and commander's axe with special decals. Cowardly and full of themselves to a fault, their own pride is usually what does them in. They are the ones who lead expeditions into foreign territories and have the equivalent of captain status when in naval combat. Monquistador sub-groups #'Monquistador Navy' - Monquista's army. Pirate101 Monquistador Explorer.jpg|Monquistador Navy Explorer Monquistador Crossbowman.jpg|Monquistador Navy Crossbowman Pirate101 Crazy Monquistador Explorer.jpg|Crazy Monquistador Explorer Pirate101 Crazy Monquistador.jpg|Crazy Monquistador Crossbowman Pirate101 Rengade Monquistador (Explorer).jpg|Renegade Monquistador Explorer Pirate101 Renegade Monquistador (Rogue).jpg|Renegade Monquistador Rogue Pirate101 Cursed Monquistador (Undead).jpg|Cursed Undead Monquistador Pirate101 Cursed Monquistador (Flying).jpg|Cursed Flying Monquistador #'Crazy Monquistador '- Gortez's personal army, these Monquistadors have long since gone feral and have learned to use the jungles of Skull Island to their advantage. # Renegade Monquistador - Disgraced Monquistadors, these monkeys have turned to a life of piracy after realizing that working for the crown isn't all that it was cracked up to be. They are ruthless and unpredictable, attacking anyone- Monquistan or otherwise -that dares to invade their territory. The only thing that motivates them now- money! #'Cursed Monquistador '- The soldiers that served the Valvida Brothers and (presumably) House Valvida, these Monquistadors have suffered horrific mutations and/or curses- thanks due to the Monkey's Paw. Not all of them are deadly, however, and try to warn the player to stay away from the Monkey's Paw in order to save them from the curse. Known Monquistadors Gortez - the most famous of the Monquistadors, Gortez has been the one to establish Monquista's glory; however, in recent times, Gortez has changed for the worse (in Monquista's opinion)! Cid Simian- a famous Monquistador, Cid is full of himself and in love with himself. To that end, he even named his ship El Cid. He is the one who must be killed if Subodai intends to become a warrior. El Nebuloso - the commander of the Presidio in Skull Island, El Nebuloso rules over his post with an iron fist and a bundle of keys. Blindly loyal to the crown, El Nebuloso will gladly kill any who oppose the crown. Captain Santiago- El Nebuloso's right-hand, Santiago protects the spices held in the Presidio with every fiber of his being. Warden Mendez- the head of Zenda's security personnel, Warden Mendez is a by-the-book monkey. He is the first to inform the player that the crown sees the player as a threat more than an ally. Aldo- the leader of the Rogue Monquistadors, Aldo hates the crown with every piece of his being. His goal is simple- the destruction of the crown and Monquista's current government! While this would be a decided improvement over the current government set-up, chances are that the replacement society that takes over won't be that good. Aguirre - Gortez's right-hand monkey, Aguirre is the head of the Crazy Monquistadors after Gortez leaves. A loyal adherent to Gortez and his way, he sends the player on several small jobs to prove that they are worthy of meeting Gortez. Jose Sanchez- A Monquistador, Jose also serves as a distinguished doctor for the Monquistans excavating the ruins in the Isle of Doom. His skills are mostly put to work with dealing with The Troggies' poison, which often spreads to others by the slightest touch; he's become so good, some have even said he's learned the ways of the Troggies down to their culture. History Monquistadors are first encountered in The Presidio. Loyal soldiers, they defend their fortress to the bitter end. They come in two types - the explorers and the archers. The archers are cowardly, hanging back and slinging arrows at the player and his/her companions while the explorers get up close and personal with a slew of physical attacks. The player must face several of them before taking on their leader- El Nebuloso, the Monquistador Commander. The player causes high casualities, sparking a massive scandal that Monquista would've been blind not to notice. The Monquistadors show up considerably during the player's journeys through Skull Island and Monquista. It turns out that Monquistadors are guards for local Monquistan treasure fleets, as they defend the ships of House Guzman, one of Monquista's Noble Houses. The player must rob several of these ships to acquire MooShu silk for a tailor in Puerto Mico. During the journey through the Isle of Doom, the player encounters a split-off group of Monquistadors - the Crazy Monquistadors, who are (as their title suggests) crazy and feral, having spent so much time in the jungles of Skull Island alongside the Water Moles. They worship Gortez like a god and guard him with their very lives. While most are willing to kill non-monkeys, some of them are actually willing to be nice... to a certain extent (such as Aguirre), as the Hollow Men are enemies of all. Upon defeating Gortez, the Crazy Monquistadors become surprisingly tame, having lost their beacon of hope. The player encounters Rogue Monquistadors during their first foray into Monquista. They have taken the eastern half of the Terra Primata Skyway and make the journey to Zenda all the more difficult. They have also set up a base beneath Monquista City, in the hopes (most likely) of taking over the city and killing off the king and queen... for good! However, any plans they have (or had) are stopped thanks to the player, who scatters and disorganizes them by killing Aldo, their leader. Once the player reaches the Cave of the Crescent Moon in the search for the Monkey's Paw, the player encounters the Cursed Monquistadors serving under the Valvida Brothers. They are divided into two groups: Skeletal Monquistadors who work for Martin Valvida and Flying Monquistadors who serve Moresco de Valvida. Despite both groups proving horrific, they are easily wiped out and the Paw lands in good hands. The Monquistadors aren't encountered again until the player has to help hunt down Count Brastillo de Brass. The player must sink 10 Monquistador ships before finally spooking them off for a while with the destruction of El Pretension. 'Monquistador Equipment Pieces' *Gortez's Buccaneer Plate *Missionary's Kit *Robust Greaves *Sky Rover's Scales *Soldier's Brigandine *Soldier's Scales *Tinhorn's Helmet 'Monquistador Names' *Aguirre *Alejandro Pizaro *Balboa *Bernardo Munoz *Christobal Atelida *Christobal Montejo *Dead Ted *Don Fernan Chavez *Don Luis Hyloba *Esteban Duarte *Esteban de Leon *Fernan Perez *Francisco de Costa *Gortez *Guierra *Hernando Perez *Marquis Lugo Atelina *Oscar de Ursua *Panfilo de Costa *Ponce Duarte *Ponce Escarcega *Telo Perez *Velasco de Lobo *Vero Aloutta 'Monquistador Fleets' *'The Renegade Reavers' - Fleet for Renegade Reavers. Drops Include: #Gold - 12-75 (per ship in Broadside Combat) * 'Monquistador Ship Names' *Dona Constanza Category:Enemies Category:Companions